Sorry
by littlethoughfierce
Summary: "I'm sorry, Spencer" She whispered "I'm so sorry" #Ariafindsout and she's left physically and emotionally broken. Can her friends mend the broken pieces, or is Aria gone for good? My take on 4x20, there's tears, screams, a ski lift and Sparia.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this a couple weeks ago and realized I needed to finish it before this week's episode, so it's not a one-shot. I've been waiting for this episode since August and just needed an outlet for my excitement. The rest of this season has great potential for Sparia, they better use this opportunity. Please review, it means the world!**

"Get away from me!" Aria screamed so loud she could feel pain run through her vocal chords. She didn't care. She didn't care if she could never talk again, all that mattered right now was getting away from him. She stepped back, but for every step she took, he took two.

Just seconds ago she had figured it out. She had figured who had been killed Ali, who had been stalking them since junior year, and who had tried to _kill_ her. For years now she had searched for the answer along side her friends, they risked everything to know the answer. And now that she did, she would do anything to forget.

The girls had warned her. Spencer had been the first to figure it out, but no matter how many pieces fell in to place, she wouldn't believe. She said they were lying, she said he would never do that, and Aria will _never_ forget the way those sweet, caring and protective looks on her friends faces diminished when Aria told them that she hated all of them. They were just trying to break them up, right? Oh how could she have been so wrong?

Now she stood here, face to face with potentially the most dangerous person in Rosewood, just wishing she could go back. Those loving eyes that she usually saw weren't there, just hatred filled ones. Panic set in as she looked around in desperation. There was no escape. She could see his lips move but she couldn't comprehend the words. She looked down at her hands which had started to tremble. Actually her whole body had started to tremble. She didn't know if it was the winter temperatures or the fact that her life could be just minutes away from ending but she did know one thing. _Run._

She took of, running faster than she ever had before. She could hear his monstrous foot steps and his screams for her behind her, only making the tears stream faster, harder. She looked around, maybe, just _maybe_ a friend would come and save the day. But this wasn't a fantasy. Aria was doomed.

Aria could feel her heart thumping against her chest, pounding in her ears. She knew she couldn't run forever, he was faster, stronger and he was going to catch her. She ran farther through the perfect white blanket of snow through the woods, snow had already soaked through her uggs and despite the numbness she felt, she was pretty sure the begging of frostbite was setting in. Finally her eyes found something besides snow, a sight she had grown very sick of in the time she had spent running away from Alison's potential murderer.

It was the ski lift. She must have ended up at the ski resort Spencer belonged to, she used to take them there every year before Ali went missing. They closed it down when weather conditions were_ this_ bad.

Aria hit a lever and jumped in to the chair lift, finally allowing herself to breath, but the relaxation didn't last long when _he_ jumped in next to her, pulling the restraint down on both of them. The lift started in to the air.

Aria pulled her self as far away from his as she could, screaming louder than she had the whole night. She tried to get as far away from him as she could but 6 inches didn't feel like enough.

"Somebody, help me please!" She cried in to the distance, praying that maybe her friends had come looking for her. Her wails were loud and heart wrenching, Ezra couldn't take it anymore. He clamped his his scarily strong hand over her mouth, she struggled but he was much stronger than her.

"Aria-" he stopped when he felt pain shoot through his hand. Did she just _bite_ him? Aria furiously tried to wiggle out of the restraint, pulling so hard she could feel bruises forming on her hips.

"Aria, listen to me!" Ezra growled. Aria tried to stop crying but she couldn't, she was in the midst of a panic attack "You're a monster!" She managed to get out. She Finally managed to pull herself out of the buckles that were holding her captive. Relieved, she looked over the edge, ready for freedom but was put to a halt when she saw just how high up they had become. It was _way to high to jump_.

She looked to Ezra and then back over edge. There was no way out. As a last attempt she whipped out her phone and hit the 1, speed-dial for Spencer. Unfortunately her pleading cries were not enough to distract Ezra from this.

"Aria, _please"_ Ezra grabbed her arm but she viciously shook it away "Stay AWAY from me!" She put her head in her hands, willing for it all to go away. Praying that Spencer and her friends would come and save her or maybe this would all be a dream and she would wake up in her own bed, safe from danger. A few seconds passed and safety didn't seem any closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLLPLLPLLPLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She _still_ isn't picking up!" Spencer slumped in to her chair and looked over to Hanna and Emily. "She's probably still pissed at us" Hanna sighed

"I'm worried" Spencer compulsively checked her messages again. "You're always worried, Spencer" Emlily set a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. Spencer had been nothing but anxious since they told Aria about their A suspicions. Aria didn't take it as well as they had hoped considering she stormed out, near to tears.

"She'll come to us when she's ready" Hanna wasn't sure if she believed her own words. And almost as if it was planned, Spencer's phone rang out. For a moment they all tensed up, expecting a haunting message from A, but instead it was a familiar name, one they all knew and loved. Spencer almost cried out with joy. She hit speaker phone.

"Aria!" she expected to head a comforting voice back. Maybe Aria would yell at her or maybe she would be crying but either way she would hear her and know she was okay. Unfortunately, that isn't what she heard. Screams and cries of terror were shrieking through the phone.

"Aria, please respond!" Spencer pulled the phone closer to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. The three girls listened intently, trying to make out any words they could. The words they heard weren't ones they were expecting. Well, it was more _who_ said the words that scared them so much: Ezra.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" was enough to shatter their hearts and get them in to their car

"We're coming, Aria!" Spencer knew Aria couldn't hear her, but she still felt the need to say it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLLPLLPLLPLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aria sat on the edge of the Chair lift, debating which decision was riskier, jumping or staying.

"Don't do it Aria" He warned, but it only made her wanted to jump more. She peered over the edge and shut her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't on a ski lift, face to face with a psycho killer, she was 12 years old and standing on the edge of the high dive at the Rosewood country club.

She was shaking and near to tears as she looked down at the water below. The only people that ever jumped off their were the older kids, the ones that knew how to dive and didn't need a parent to accompany them to the pool, that was until Alison challenged Aria to do it. Spencer had grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear "You don't have to do this" but if Aria had backed out she would look like a chicken. So she made her way to the top of the high dive and stood there, shaking and petrified.

Jason along with all the other cute guys were there, waiting for her to jump, but she didn't care about them, there was only one person that was keeping her from coming down that latter and that girl was Spencer. She peered down at all of the people waiting for her to take the plunge. Alison was smirking at her as to say 'I know you couldn't do it', Emily was nervously picking at her nails, Hanna was nibbling off a cookie and Spencer had a worried smile on her face.

"You can do it, Aria" Spencer screamed up. And with that little sliver of courage Spencer gave to her she jumped

Down, down, down.. _Spalsh_

Except this time Aria didn't hear a splash, it was more a splat than anything.

When Aria had gotten out of the pool, despite the cheers from all the cute guys and the satisfying roll of the eyes from Alison, she darted to the bathroom to finally let out all of tears she had been struggling to hold in

"Hey" Spencer's words were soft, she had heard Aria crying. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Aria "What's wrong?" Aria let out another sob. She really didn't know how to answer

"I just hate Ali" Spencer laughed and squeezed her a little tighter

"Me too"

But now when Aria opened her eyes she wasn't being held in Spencer's embrace anymore, although there was no place she rather be. She was lying on the ground, snow biting at her already frostbitten toes. Pain surged through her ankle and her head pounded like it never had before. She could feel her ankle starting to swell, she was pretty sure she had a concussion, and she knew that where she was lying right now could be the spot where she dies, yet she had never felt so relieved.

~~~~~~~~~PLLPLLPLLPLLPLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three girls were now walking through the woods, still listening to screams through Spencer's phone. They were lucky that Spencer's and Aria's phones were synced, allowing Spencer to track her location, although that free app only worked so well considering they were now trudging through snow and mud.

"Aria!" They had been screaming out her name for the past 15 minutes. They continued to listen the heart-wrenching screams through the phone, searching for a clue to where their best friend might be. But suddenly the screaming and crying suddenly stopped.

"Did you hit mute, Spence?" Emily was scared to know the answer. Spencer shook her head, furiously tapping her phone, willing for the sounds to come back.

"I-is she.." Hanna trailed off. She couldn't even say it.

"We have to split up" Normally the girls would disagree with Spencer but they knew if they didn't, they might never see their friend again.

~~~~~~~~~~PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aria?" She heard her name in the distance. At first she thought it was Ezra again "Aria!" but it couldn't be Ezra, this voice was sweeter..

"Aria!" more caring..

"Aria, please!" it was _Spencer_

Aria tried to yell for her but her voice wouldn't work, all the air in her body was knocked from her when she hit the ground. She tried to move but suddenly her ribs felt bruised and her legs felt frostbitten. She stopped fighting it turned her head, hoping to see some kind of movement in the woods, but no matter how many times she willed for it to happen it never did. She felt tears falling from her eyes in to the snow. It finally hit her.

She was going to die here. Her friends wouldn't find her, there were miles of woods to be searched. Her friends would frantically search for her until the police would find her body, cold and lifeless. She pictured her friends, hysterical at her funeral. And it was all because of _him_. She looked up at Ezra who was still in the ski chair and whispered a barley audible "I hate you"

No. She wasn't going to let those be her last words. This is one thing that A couldn't have. She always fantasized about what her last words would be . Maybe a quote from her favorite author or maybe she would use the opportunity to give out the location of her secret journal where her inner most thoughts were buried, but suddenly those didn't seem right. She thought back to earlier, Spencer had been pleading for her to listen, trying every tactic she could to save her. But Aria didn't listen.

"I'm sorry, Spencer" She whispered "I'm so sorry"

**Ooh cliffhanger. Oh my lord did you guys see the promo? I'm trying to be serious but Aria's crying face is killing me XD **

**Also! I have two theories about the latest episode, 4x19, when Toby said "Don't look at the book, look at the pages"**

**1: Maybe it's "Don't look at the book, look at the Paiges"? Maybe Paige is the one with a twin.**

**2: remember last season when Aria was sick? She had those pages that were RIPPED from Ali's diary. Of course she burned them though. But maybe those Are the pages that Toby is talking about. **

**Does it sound like I spend to much time thinking about this? because I do.**

**Review and tell me what you think will happen in 4x20. I think it's gonna be gooood.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's 2am, the episode is officially on today!**

**I shared my theories with my friend and she laughed in my face, claiming that it sounded like a pun.**

**Thanks to finally getting some sleep after 53 hours and the help from the reviewer seriously56, I finally realized that I was just overlooking everything. Great.**

**I've spent the week making PLL crack videos while downing monster drinks and coffee. Still shaking BTW**

**You've probably skipped over this but if you read my notes, thank you because this is the second time i've typed this thanks to me forgetting to hit the save button.**

**This probably won't be up until after the episode so it's gonna be old news but if you're still reading this please review! I stopped my piano lesson today because my phone notified me that i got a review and if that doesn't express my love for you guys, I don't know what does.**

**Shoutout to all of my reviewers, and a special thanks to**

**-Comeonwe'reteamsparia. I've loved you since my first account. Your sparia stories are perfect and every story I read, you've left a review on. We should fangirl over Sparia together sometime. And I love you're name.**

**-FluffyTazzy. Of course there's more to this Ezra being A! they already renewed for a season 5. Besides, the producers are Ezria fans.**

**-Seriously56. I facepalmed hard when i saw your review. You're so smart maybe you're A. I swear, this show puts my brain in to overdrive.  
**

**Sorry the note is so long, I just have a lot of feels to share with you guys.  
**

"I'm sorry Spence" She whispered "I'm so sorry"

Aria closed her eyes and focused on stopping her bottom lip from trembling. The sound of footsteps in the distance caused her to open her eyes. She wasn't sure if it had been a few seconds that had passed or hours, but when she looked up, Ezra was gone. She took a moment to figure out where she was, tear springing to her eyes when she remembered. She couldn't even believe she was still alive.

She stopped thinking and focused on the footsteps she had heard. The longer she focused, the harder it became. She so badly wanted to just close her eyes and drift off in to nothingness, to just stop feeling anything. In that moment she realized wheat she wanted.

_Please just let me_ die she thought. But she couldn't die, not now. There were footsteps! that meant someone was still out there, someone that could save her!

~~~~~~PLLPLLPLLLPLLPLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer trudged through more snow, making fresh footprints everywhere she went. Her arms were tightly crossed, desperately trying to provide some warmth in the freezing temperatures.

"Aria!" She screamed out, again. She had said it so many times, the name was almost beginning to lose meaning. Of course, it would never _really_ lose meaning, she loved that name too much. "Please!" her voice cracked. She had never wanted something so badly in her life, she would give _anything_ to find her. It was suddenly to much for her to bear. She let out a half scream, half sob and kicked a tree. She turned around and slowly slid down the tree

"Please" she whispered. She spent a few moments living in her own world of despair. _No_ she thought_. _She couldn't stop now, this wasn't going to get her anywhere. She wiped her tears and continued her search.

She spotted a ski lift that she immediately remembered. She must have come a _l__ong_ way. She smiled a little, along with more tears, remembering it. Her friends used to go there with her all the time, especially Aria.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know about this" Even though they were 14 now, and had been going since they were kids, Aria had never gone down the big hill. She would watch from below as her friends would ski, terrified to do it herself.

"Don't be a wimp, Aria" Ali rolled her eyes at her. Spencer, Ali and her were all standing at the top. Aria bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. Finally after Spencer's constant pleading and Ali's constant teasing she had agreed to do it.

"Shut up, Ali" Spencer snapped. Ali just rolled her eyes again and went down the hill. Aria backed up from the edge of the hill, her eyes tearing up.

"I can't do this, Spence" She felt ashamed and embarrassed. Spencer had been so excited, she hated to let her down. "Hey" Spencer moved closer to her "It's okay" part of her expected Spencer to be pissed that she didn't want to go, but of course Spencer was nice about it, she always was.

"I'm too scared" Aria wiped her eyes. Spencer rubbed her arm "I shouldn't have made you come, i'm sorry, Ar" Aria shook her head "It's not your fault, Spence, it's Ali's. I thought maybe, if I did this one thing, she would have a little respect for me" Aria looked down, ashamed in herself.

"Well, you don't have to do it alone" Spencer entwined her hand with Aria's smaller one "I'll do it with you" Spencer gave her a small smile. Aria looked over the edge. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad with Spencer there. She looked in to Spencer's hopeful brown eyes and whispered "Okay". Spencer lead her to the edge.

"Ready?" Aria nodded, lying. "3, 2.. 1" Aria and Spencer started down the hill, hand in hand. At first she was petrified, clinging to Spencer, eyes closed, but it wasn't that bad. She wasn't going 100mph and people weren't crashing in to her. Soon she managed the bravery to let go of Spencer's hand.

"You're doing great" Spencer smiled at her. Aria was having so much fun she forgot the 'watch where you're going part'. "Watch out!" Spencer yelled to her, but it was to late, Aria's ski had slammed in to the rock, sending her flying. "Aria!" Spencer gasped, falling to her knees to stop herself. She kicked off her ski's and turned to make her way up the mountain, despite the rules.

"Are you okay?" Spencer crouched next to her. Aria grit her teeth and shook her head, grabbing her ankle, tears streaming down her face. Spencer practically had to carry her down the mountain.

Despite the fact that Aria had broken her ankle and was in a cast for 6 weeks, it was one of their favorite memories

~~~~~PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer cringed at the memory, wanting her best friend back. Almost robotically she made her way towards the lift. As she got closer to it she saw the chair in the air

_But that's impossible_ She thought _Unless.._ and sure enough, under the ski lift was a person. Without thinking she started to run. It could be anyone, but for some reason she could just tell. Somehow she _just knew_ it was her. The closer she got, the more of a reality her thoughts became.

"Oh my god" She whispered to herself. She collapsed to her knees, next to Aria and looked at the state she was in. Tears started streaming down her face as she put a hand on her forehead, which was cold as ice. At first Spencer wasn't sure if she was even alive but her eyes started to flutter open

"Aria" Spencer smiled and sobbed, conflicting emotions. It took Aria a few seconds to process what was happening and who was hovering over her, but when she did, she had never felt so happy. If only she could show it.

"Spencer" she whispered, more tears falling. Spencer pulled Aria's body in to her's "You're okay" She whispered, her voice shaking. She hugged Aria tighter than she ever had before and planted a kiss on her head "You're okay" she repeated.

"You found me" Aria managed to get out. "I found you" Spencer nodded. "I'm so sorry, Spencer" Aria felt the need to say it. She was _so _cold, she didn't know how much longer she may have. She had to say it. Spencer pulled away to look at her, shaking her head "You have nothing to be sorry about" she pulled Aria, who was now weakly sobbing, in to her shoulder, sobbing along with her.

Upon feeling how cold she was, she took off her jacket and wrapped it around Aria "Thank god I found you"

Aria let out another sob, louder, finally feeling like she could breath "Ezra.. he" Spencer pulled her head in to her chest "Shh" she rocked "It's okay" she cried along with Aria, only imagining the pain the was going through. "We have to get you out of here" It was obvious that Aria was in bad shape, but Spencer was scared to see how bad. She knew if she didn't get her out soon, it was going to get a lot worse.

Aria looked lost. Lost and scared. She could barely sit up, she had no idea how she was going to _move._ "I don't think I can, Spence". Spencer stopped crying and looked at Aria, contemplating what to do. She had no cell reception and Hanna and Emily could be _miles_ away by now

"Do you think you can get on my back?" Aria opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. _Could she__?_ Her legs felt frozen and her vision blurred.

Spencer knew they were short on time "Nevermind" Spencer got to her feet and slipped two arms under Aria and picked her up.

Spencer could hardly manage to carry herself, never the less another 105 pounds. But this was Aria and she would do _anything_ for Aria. She looked down at Aria, who had fallen asleep. She kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay"

30 minutes had passed and Aria had woken up. Her body wasn't as numb and now she was just in incredible pain. Spencer's arms burned and she needed to stop.

"Is it okay if we take a break?" Spencer asked. Aria nodded. Spencer picked a spot under a tree where there wasn't any snow or mud, lied Aria down and sat next to her.

"Do you feel any better?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" Aria half lied. Being out of the snow and Spencer's thick coat were helping but the only parts of her body that wasn't in intense pain, were still numb. Spencer smiled at her a little "We'll be home soon". Spencer didn't know why but suddenly her eyes were tearing up and tears started spilling over. Her bottom lip quivered no mater how hard she tried to stop it.

"Why are you crying?"

"I was so scared, Aria" she started to sob again "I thought i'd never see you again"

Aria pulled herself up in to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around Spencer, not saying a word. Suddenly Aria hated herself even more. This was all her fault, if she had just listened to Spencer she could have avoided all of this pain. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend so upset.

Spencer wiped her eyes and composed herself "We should get going". Aria reached put her arms out as to ask for help standing. Spencer pulled her up and as soon as Aria was to her feet she regretted it. Her vision blurred and she put her head in her hands, stumbling around, looking for balance. "Woah" spencer caught her whens she started to fall to the ground "Here" she turned around to let Aria on her back.

"Are we almost there?" Aria mumbled in to Spencer's shoulder. They had been walking for nearly an hour now. Aria was forever grateful for what Spencer had done for her in the past few hours but she had grown really sick of these woods. She was soaking wet, everything hurt and she wouldn't be surprised if she had picked up the flu.

"Almost. We'll call Hanna and Emily and then we can go home" She felt Aria nod. Most of the way out of the woods had been silent, with Aria nearly unconscious and Spencer so on edge, it was just easier to stay silent.

"I see the car!" Aria immediately perked up and squeezed Spencer tighter. When they got closer the realized Hanna and Emily were standing there, obvious looks of relief on their face

"Oh my god" Emily rushed to their side, Hanna following closely behind "You found her" Spencer set Aria down and collapsed next her, completely exhausted. Hanna immediately wrapped her arms around Aria while Emily rushed to Spencer, asking a million questions a minute.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Emily looked at Spencer and then to Aria. Aria weakly nodded.

Spencer shook her head vigorously "We can't explain everything right now, we have to get her home" Nobody said another word after that, they helped Aria in to the car and began to drive home, questions racing through their minds.

**OH MY GOD. I AM DRAGGING THIS STORY OUT SO MUCH. Seriously, it should have been finished by now**

**Haha, I remember a time where I couldn't make my chapters long enough. Thoses were the days.**

**Note to self: stop waiting until 5am to write. It will be crap. Thank god I at least partially reread this one. It had like 95370 spelling errors.**

**I feel like i'm kind of overdoing this story but I honestly don't care because this story was written to feed my inner fangirl, who is currently in a rage due to last night's episode. How am I going to wait seven days? I'm so excited, it's 6am and I still can't sleep. To much excitement.  
**

**As always, please review! I'm going to try to update this story before next week's episode but i'm also going to be writing other things in anticipation for 4x21. Keep a lookout ;)**


End file.
